


How Abuse led to Cuddle Time

by AngstApocalypse



Series: Only one bed!!! [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically endevor, But he is asleep, Evil Dads, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grue is nasty, He gets more, Heartbreaker is really bad, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Smut, One Shot, Regent needs a hug, Secrets, Sleep Groping, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstApocalypse/pseuds/AngstApocalypse
Summary: He let out a shuddered breath and continued.“Fuck I really hate that girls powers… but yeah me and Cherie ran away because of heartbreaker.Or: Alec gets hit with a truth power and spills some dark things about his past. The only option is a big group hug.





	How Abuse led to Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I was talking about in the November Announcement. But let’s honest you didn’t read it did you?

“Fuck!” Alex screamed as Storyteller slapped him on the arm as he tried to run past her, immediately Rachel whistled and bastard sunk his jaw right into Storyteller’s neck, killing her instantly. Imp reappeared and Skitter seemed to flinch, but she only glanced at her, everyone rushed over to Alec as he sat on the ground stunned.

They had hear about Storyteller a few days ago and immediately knew they had to take her down. She was able to make people honestly answer any question you asked them for 24 hours if she made contact with you or your power. It doesn’t seem very powerful, but if she got her hands on powerful, rich people, which she had then she can ask for their passwords and bank account access. Storyteller had been working under the radar for a few years, but made to many enemies, including now the undersides, and had to be shut down. Tattletale still had a major migraine so she wasn’t joining them, she used up to much of her power to join them.

Sadly, Aisha thought, Regent was now one of her victims for 24 hours. And it was 11pm right now. 24 hours left until her power runs out. Aisha reached Alex and pulled him up to a standing position, he twirled his wand around, narrowly missing her. So he seemed fine. Skitter stopped a bit away. 

“Regent? You good?” Regent looked at her and nodded.

“I’m kind of hungry actually. I could go for fried chicken.” Aisha put her hands on her knees and laughed hard. Ooh this was gonna be good! 

Skitter gawked, or it looked like she did under her mask. 

“Uh, ha ok. Well let's just go back to… whose territory is closer again?” Grue raised his hand and skitter nodded, they gestured for everyone and they started walking off together. Ugh gross love bugs. Aisha grabbed Alec’s hand and they followed with bitch in the rear of the group.

 

When they got back brothers base him and Taylor sat on the couch. Me and Alec sat in the other couch and bitch sat on one of the bean bag chairs while her dogs circled her.

They were pretty much normal size, bastard was a bit bigger. It was so cool how he was prettier with the power, maybe her power wasn’t really meant for dogs, but wolfs? I scooched away from Alec so I could look at him.

“How’s that truth serum going?” He looked at me with a sour look, his arm still resting over the couch.

“It’s pretty shitty. I’m trying to keep my mouth shut so I don’t say anything I’ll regret.” Grue chuckled, and Aisha's mood lightened at that. She looked around and saw everyone looking at them, even Rachel. Imp smiled devilishly.

“Hey guys? We can literally ask him anything and he has to answer honestly, lets just go fucking crazy with this!” She started ringing her hands but regent shook his head.

“No no nope. That sounds terrible.” Aisha looked at him.

“Well that’s because your the one we’re doing it on idiot. Ok what should we ask him? Taylor?” 

Imp gestured for Taylor to start asking questions but she just shook her head and leaned forward.

“I feel like Regent would totally kill us if we did that, also isn’t that an invasion of privacy?” Alec nodded curtly.

“Yup definitely we shouldn’t do this. I really don’t want to, also I don’t want to tell any secrets or any of that shit.” Imp groaned. 

“Come ooooon! It’ll be fun! We can totally mess with him!”

“I’m in.” Rachel said as she turned to bet one of the dogs. “See! Rachels in! And we just can't disappoint Rachel!” Taylor rolled her eyes. 

“Fine… Ok lets start easy, uhh what’s your favorite color?

“Blue. If these are the only questions you can come up with dork then I’m fine, this is going to be easy.” Imp frowned at Taylor. 

“Not questions like that! I mean deep shit! Like…” Imp turned to Regent to see both hands on his lap, he was frowning at her. Oh he’s definitely going to be mad after this.

“Ok why do you call Taylor dork then?” Alec tried to keep his mouth shut, she could see him struggling. After about 2 seconds of trying not to speak Alec gave in. 

“Aw fuck I really hate this game. It’s because that’s what my older sister used to call me.” Everyone was a little taken aback.

“Aww you think of me as a little sister? I never would have expected that!” Taylor said with a smile.

“Older, and yes. God I really hate this game.” Alec said as a very small blush formed on his cheeks. It was so small that only imp could see it, but it was definitely there. Imp punched his shoulder. 

“Is our regent blushing?” Alec had his hands in fists in his lap and seemed like we was trying to contain himself. 

“I’m going to kill you for this. I won't actually kill you, I couldn’t do that to you guys but I am furious right now. That’s why I’m blushing, not because of embarrassment, but because I want to fucking choke you for this you  _ ass.”  _ Huh. All bark no bite, imp shrugged.

“Ok who’s next? Brian!” Aisha turned herself to face both of them at the same time. Brian took a second to think of his question. 

“What’s your sexuality?” Imp gasped.

“Dang Brian that’s deep shit!” Brian gestured for her. “ _ You _ were the one that said we- whatever.” He flopped back down against the couch and Taylor put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. 

“Guys and girls. Honestly whatever tickles my fancy that day, I don’t really have any preference. But if any of you don’t like I will actually murder you, not joking this time.” He eyed everyone over, and nobody seemed to have a problem with that. 

“Same.” Everyone turned to bitch, who had spoken the response while petting one of her dogs.

“Fuck yeah we got 2 bi’s!” Imp said jokingly as both Alec and Rachel shot her a death glare. She hunkered down. “Sorry damn… ok Rachels turn.” They looked at Rachel who had stopped petting the dog to think. She looked up at Regent from her beanbag.

“Why did you run away from home?” Alec tensed.

“Damn Rachel that one's actually cuttin’ deep.” Imp mumbled.

“There’s a ton of reasons. Mostly because of heartbreaker though.” Alec uncurled his fists and rubbed his hands on his pants as he looked down, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. It was so weird to see him vulnerable, he unusually shut himself off but here he was forced to show his true self. Everyone stayed dead silent. He let out a shuddered breath and continued.

“Fuck I really hate that girls powers… but yeah me and Cherie ran away because of heartbreaker. When we were little he would always be mad at us for some reason or another. I remember one time my siblings were keeping the remote away from me so I started crying and they gave me the remote and told me to shut up, I didn’t really know why back then, I understand now though. My father came in and started screaming at us for being loud, and even though I was the cause of it my older brother said he was and got blamed. Father beat him to a pulp in front of us that night. It was always the same. He would beat us sons up and he would… he would rape my sisters sometimes as well. He never raped me… thank god. But he got to Cherie and my other sisters. We could never cry either. I remember his words to.” 

Alex paused and sighed.

“If a man cries then he is a bitch. And bitches get taught a lesson.” 

He said it in a overly low voice. 

“He also forced me to rape and kill a few people, of course I don’t blame him for that, I was the cause of that. But the first one he had to supervise. It was… gross to say the least.” Taylor put her hand over her mouth.

“And he always had  _ so  _ many women in the house at all times. I never really knew which one my mother was, I’m pretty sure it was the tall, skinny, black haired one but you could never be sure. She’s dead now though. One time during Christmas my sister was sitting on his lap and the lady was bringing his wine but she spilled it on him, my baby sisters dress, and the carpet. He made her drink and lick up and stain until there was nothing left. Which is impossible obviously. I remember all of us just laughing as she was on her hands and knees desperately trying to clean the carpet. She didn’t clean it all up, so my dad killed her. She was really nice to me, she always kind of focused on me. I think that’s why she is my mom. That motherly instinct you know?” But yeah that’s a few reasons why we ran away.” 

Alec looked up at us and cocked his head. “What?” 

Rachel had stopped petting the dogs and had a distant look in her eyes, Brian was very still and was looking at Alec. And Taylor had her head in her hands. Imp looked back at Alec with tears in her eyes. His eyes widened. 

“Woah sorry I made guys cry or whatever.” Imp wiped her eyes.

“No its fine. You… you’ve just been through so much!” She leaned in and hugged him, but he tensed up and pushed her off. “What the hell did you do that for?” He snarled at her as imp stared at him in surprise at the response. 

Taylor uncovered her face and imp saw tears in her eyes. “Alec… have you never been hugged?” Taylor asked very slowly. Alec tensed again and looked away. 

“It’s been a few years… don’t you start pitying me now too.” Imp looked back at regent and saw he had his arms crossed and was looking away from everyone. He needs a hug. 

“Oh Alec, you didn’t reserve any of those terrible things that happened to you.” Imp said and before Alec could respond she curled her arms under his middle and rested her head on his shoulder, giving him a hug. He was very tense for a second, with his arms not really doing anything than sticking straight out. But after a moment he carefully rested his arms on her back and accepted the hug. She didn’t pull away, this hug would last as long as Alec wanted it to. After accepting the hug he just stayed like that, but soon he shifted her so she was on the other shoulder, and his head was hidden from the group. She felt him shuddering and after a bit felt tears wet the back of her shirt, but she didn't care. Alec really needed this. She didn’t care that everyone was watching them, she just wanted to help alec. She shushed him and started rubbing his back, which made him hug her harder. He pulled her close so his back was slightly arched and she was nuzzled into his chest. Imp sniffed back a tear as she almost heard Alec whimper but stop himself before anyone else noticed. Oh this poor boy. She kept rubbing his back. 

“It’s ok to cry Alec. We’re here for you.” Alec was now completely crying. She heard Taylor say something and then felt a warm body next to theirs. After a moment Grue came and started hugging the group as well. They stayed like that for a bit until bitch finally came over and put her hand on Alec’s soft, black curls. Alec’s cries and whimpers ended after a minute or two and he melted into their contact. Imp heard him whisper but knew they everyone was so close that they heard to. 

“Thanks guys, I haven’t cried liked this since I was a few months old… Love you guys.” Bitch stopped touching Alec’s head and started hugging the group. “We love you to alec.” Imp said. They all fell asleep hugging alec.

 

Turns out that the effect didn't last 24 hours, it lasted for only 12. At 11 that morning imp could feel Alec struggling to get out of the little pile. She looked up and saw his torso in the clutches of Grue, who definitely wasn’t waking up and wasn’t letting go. He has his hands on the sides of the couch and was trying and failing to pull himself up, when he saw her looking he blushed and gestured to Grue. Imp giggled.

“You feeling better?” She asked as she raised herself on her elbows, and felt her top being pulled down by the blankets to show her cleavage, she didn't really care but knew his reaction was gonna be funny. Alec tried to focus on her eyes but he looked down at her cleavage and started blushing, then turned away with his elbows in a shrug. Imp quietly laughed.

“You ass.” Alec whispered as he looked back at her.

“What do you mean feeling better? All I remember was being slapped on the arm by Storyteller then waking up with Grue straddling me.” As if to emphasize Grue unconsciously pulled alec down so most of him was being squashed by Grue and only his chest, shoulders, and head weren’t being hugged, it seemed like Grue was going to drool on regent’s stomach if he wasn’t careful. Alec’s shirt was riding up because of it, revealing a bit of his lower stomach and part of the lines that led to his… uh… imp looked away and back at regent’s eyes. 

He was so pretty. It’s not that he was handsome, but he was more pretty. He had very feminine features, long dark eyelashes, a thin button nose, thin well-maintained eyebrows, full pink lips, smooth, light skin. Imp also loved his dark, long black curls that swept down over his forehead, perfectly framing his face. They were messy but not in a bad way, in a way that made you want to touch the curls to see if they were as silky soft as they looked. 

It was a shame such a beautiful, kind person was abused to the point of insanity. But last night really helped. What had he said again? He hadn’t cried like that since he was a baby? God that’s terrible, his father wouldn’t let him have any emotions, he tried to poison him with toxic masculinity and it almost worked. 

She was glad that he was here, in this moment. And even though they were surrounded by sleeping teenagers it was just them, in this moment. 

Together. 

Imp shook her head. “So you don’t remember last night at all? You don’t remember what you said?” Alec shook his head and a few loose curls bounced around.

“Nope but by the look on your face I’d say I said some pretty rude things?” Imp frowned.

“Your telling the truth? Is the power one? Say a lie.” Alec looked at her.

“My favorite color is red.” Imp sighed.

“So the power  _ is  _ gone I guess, but you actually don’t remember anything you said last night?” 

“No? What did I say?” Imp sighed and explained.

 

After Imp told him everything that happened alec put his head in his hands and sunk down into Grue. Imp smiled sadly. “Ugh god that’s so embarrassing. Did I really do all that stuff?” Imp nodded and looked at them. Grue shifted and Alec was pulled into Grue so he was held like how Grue normally cuddles with Taylor. Alec’s eyes widened at Aisha as she stifled a laugh. 

“Don’t. Tell. Anyone.” He mouthed at her and she shrugged then nodded. 

Aisha just sat back and watched the snuggle torture that was happening a few feet away from her on the couch.

Alec was squashed between the side of the couch and Brian. Imp guessed Brian thought he was snuggling Taylor, which is why he was so touchy. Still gross thinking about that. 

Brian repositioned but still didn't open his eyes. He really moves around a lot in his sleep. He draped his arm around Alec, whose eyes were shut tight and was trying to make himself smaller. Brian brought his arm from Alec’s middle to his waist, and his hand slipped behind Alec’s lower back to his butt. Aisha couldn’t really see what Brian was doing to alec, but it was enough for Alec to open his eyes and alarm. 

It seemed like Alec wasn’t really enjoying whatever Brian was doing to him and really started to forcefully pull himself out of Brian’s grip now. Alex was halfway out of his grue’s grip, and grue’s hand had stayed where it was, so now it was around Alec’s feet. 

Aisha knew that was enough, so she got up and silently walked to the other side of the couch to where Alec was struggling. She stuck her hand out and Alec thankfully grabbed it and heaved himself over the side of the couch and dropped on the floor. He made a bit of noise but it wasn’t enough for anyone to wake up. 

Alec stood up and looked at Grue, who had grabbed a pillow and was hugging it instead. Alec shuddered at the same time Aisha chuckled.

“Man that guy is an intense cuddler. Jesus doesn’t he do that to Taylor when they sleep? Damn…” Ew. Just thinking about that made them both shudder. They looked at each other. 

Alec was almost going to put his arm on Aisha’s shoulder, stopped himself, then quickly did it. Aisha knew that he wasn’t used to this sort of comfort thing. He had just never learned how to be comfortable.

“Aisha…  I really don't remember anything that happened during this, but… I guess thanks for being nice to me about it or whatever…” He trailed off and looked away towards the ground. Aisha smiled at regent. God he was so cute when he was like this. She opened her arms to invite him for a hug and he looked up surprised. Then smirked at her and stepped into her arms. This time they were under hers, and she was giving him a big bear hug. 

“No problem Alec, we are a team.” She could feel his face moving a bit and knew that he was smiling, maybe even a real smile. She felt safe and secure in his arms, and knew that he did too.


End file.
